


millenial messes

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatfic Elements, Chatting & Messaging, Drugs, F/F, Friendship, John Mulaney References, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, SO, adult life!, and also cos i don't see enough friendship fics on here, and also cos i wanted to give her john mulaney humor, and we love her for it, anyway, cos I said so, have fun lmao, im j saying johnny would've been a stoner if he wasn't a kpop idol and you all know it, its a wild time, jeongyeon jennie and winwin pop in and out, jisoo's a stand up comedian, johnny freeloads on wheein and hwasa's couch, johnny is there for emotional support, just messes all around, like gimme that mlm wlw solidarity, nayeon is just there to be sarcastic, not too much of either dw, ok im rereading this and this is lowkey a friends au??? but with like 4 extra friends???, really just 95 line friendships revolving around a taekook plotline, so uhhh, some suggestive themes and spicy moments yk how it is, tae's a struggling actor, taehyung's the protagonist but everyone gets a sub plot!!!, taeyong is a pre-school teacher, they're 20 somethings man what do you expect, they're all in their first year out of college, this was just an excuse to write 95 line being 95 line, was kinda inspired by grown•ish but also no not really, wheein and hwasa are getting married!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: "Listen, we're not in college anymore," Jisoo announces, "we're whole adults now!""What you mean," Yuta pipes in, clinking his beer mug with Jisoo's nonetheless, "is that we're old.""Speak for yourself," Wheein says, "I still feel like, I don't know, a kid?" Her and her girlfriend are curled up next to each other on the mat, a light shawl wrapped over both of them. Hyejin laughs from beside her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek, "well, you look exactly the same as you did in high school.""Get a room," Johnny yells from across the room, Taehyung seconds that, he also finds it ironic given that Johnny's own boyfriend is sprawled across his lap.Jimin giggles from beside Taehyung, "I know Jisoo said we were "whole adults" 10 seconds ago but literally we had this exact same conversation in Sophomore year."-a.k.a Against the upcoming onslaught of adulthood, Taehyung and his friends - consisting of a tired actor, a struggling stand up comedian, 2 dancers, a pre-school teacher, a married couple, a journalist, an influencer, and also Johnny - try their best.The addition of film major Jeon Jungkook is entirely unwelcome and mostly not very good.Mostly.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	millenial messes

**Author's Note:**

> only just realised that a bunch of my kpop ults (johnny, jisoo, wheein, nayeon, etc. ect.) are all born in 1995 and then i had to this

The first time Taehyung properly realises he's an adult is when he sits down to pay rent for the very first time.

Taehyung is an actor, or well, he's trying to be one - and he works part time at a small local restaurant on the side, which he hates, but does, because well, he has to. He lives in a tiny apartment in a shitty part of town with his best friend and roommate from college, Park Jimin. Their apartment has a total of 3 (3) rooms, two bedrooms and one living room with an adjoing kitchen area, of course there's a bathroom as well but most of the shower area is taken up with big brown unpacked boxes, so every time Taehyung has to take a bath he has to take everything out and move it back in when he's done. It's not fun.

The apartment isn't all terrible. Sure they get warm water for only about 2 hours in the winter, and the walls are so thin that if any one in any of their neighbouring houses decide to do anything that makes even a little bit of a noise (sex, it's mostly sex), everyone knows everything. But, at least one of their neighbouring houses, the one across from their own, belongs to Jisoo and Nayeon. Which is both a blessing and a curse because on one hand Jisoo and Nayeon are two of Taehyung's best friends and it means that sometimes he can can get away with using their shower instead of his own, but on the other hand Jisoo and Nayeon both have like a million friends each, love to party, and like all lesbians - at least in Taehyung's experience - are wild.

At least, Jisoo and Nayeon are, his other friends Hyejin and Wheein are quite sane actually.

They're also pretty much an old married couple, so there's that too.

In fact, most of Taehyung's friends are dating, and they're mostly dating each other - although this is mostly because the original group was a lot smaller and then grew to accomodate his friend's significant others. This is fine because most of them are a lot cooler than his actual friends - for example, Hyejin is great, but Wheein is simultaneously an incredible singer, an activist, and the only person who can hold the reins on Hyejin. On the other hand, Johnny literally lives on Hyejin and Wheein's couch and his boyfriend, Taeyong, is a whole pre-school teacher who juggles work and a boyfriend all while working on getting a whole PhD. Taeyong can do better than Johnny, but Taehyung loves Johnny too much to tell him that. 

Anyway, for all intents and purposes, Taehyung and his friends are adults - case and point as to why he has to sit down and pay rent now (thank god Jimin's his roommate because at least he pays his half - Taehyung cannot say the same about Johnny freeloading on Hyejin and Wheein's couch). They're all 24-25, fresh out of college, degrees and all, and most of them have jobs, granted, Taehyung got stuck with a bunch of creatives for friends so how long any of these jobs are going to last is anyone's guess. Taehyung is barely scraping by on his waiter gig and the one or two odd acting jobs and commercials he manages to pull. Commercials more than acting jobs because - thank fucking god - Taehyung is attractive enough to get those without having to do much, granted most of them are for shady business instagram posts, but really Taehyung will take what he can get. 

Anyway, speaking of jobs, his friend's go like this:

Jisoo is a stand up comedian, or, well, she's trying to be a comedian. It's not her humor that's the problem, for fuck's sake Jisoo is genuinely the funniest person he knows - granted, Johnny isn't too far behind, but still. Unfortunately, no matter how funny Jisoo is until she gets more than local notoriety and low paying gigs at nearby pubs, Jisoo needs to keep working her second job as a goddamn cashier at a fucking H&M. Genuinely, Taehyung feels so so bad for her - there are truly few things worse than working at fast fashion retail stores where you're at the beck and call of goddamn teenagers. No wonder Jisoo parties so much. 

Second is Nayeon and Nayeon is somehow lucky enough to properly make money as a social media influencer. Not enough money to not need her second job (as a receptionist at some boring office building 2 blocks away) or have to live with a roommate, but her vlogs and instagram promotions made her enough money to ensure that her and Jisoo's apartment, while being identical in size and shape, was much, much nicer than Taehyung and Jimin's - this is also partly because Nayeon has a degree in both Art and Art History, which she wasted 4 years of her life and far too many tears on considering she's not even pursuing it.

That brings him to Hyejin and Wheein, who are probably the most settled out of all of them. As mentioned earlier, Wheein is an activist who works for a plethora of youth-led organisations and non-profits, all while having a decently active open-mic schedule on the side. Hyejin, on the other hand, juggles between an internship at a magazine she one day hopes to write for and her part time job at a nearby starbucks that she hates. Again, relative to the rest of them Hyejin and Wheein kinda have their shit together - however they also plan to get fucking married and Taehyung's not sure how it's all going to end up after that.

That brings him to the second couple in their not-so-little friend group - Johnny and Taeyong. Now, Johnny and Taeyong are polar opposites. That is to say that Taeyong shares an apartment with a college senior a year younger to the rest of them named Ten, has 2 cats and a beagle, is a pre-school teacher, and is getting a whole fucking PhD in Literature with the hopes of one day being a college professor. Johnny, on the other hand, is unemployed and freeloads on Hyejin and Wheein's couch instead of his own boyfriend's for reasons Taehyung could not say even if he wanted to because he just doesn't know.

Then there's Yuta, who's really the wild horse of their friend group. Yuta shares an apartment with 4 other guys both older and younger than him - including his boyfriend's ex, his boyfriend's best friend, this dude who has a crush on his boyfriend, and his boyfriend himself. (Yuta's boyfriend has a lot of, let's say, admirers - Taehyung gets it, the kids somehow adorable and mysterious all at once). Anyway, aside from that whole fiasco Yuta works primarily at a local tattoo and piercing parlor, while working on trying to get his and Jimin's very own dance studio going on the side.

Speaking of Jimin, well, okay there isn't much to say Jimin is also working on trying to get their dance studio going. He's also doing this while dating a whole two people, one of whom - Jung Hoseok, literal dance prodigy - is helping them set up the place, while the other, well, struggles through his music producing job at some local record label. Anyway, Jimin does all of this while working part time at the Baskin Robbins across the street. Taehyung likes it because not only does he get - occasionally - free ice cream, he also gets to make fun of Jimin in his ugly-as-all-fuck, pink and blue, Baskin Robbins uniform every single day. 

So, yeah.Life. 

And it just so happens that life, or well, everything terrible about it, is what brings them to Hyejin and Wheein's house when saturday evening, to drown away their sorrows in beer and each others sob-stories.

"Listen, we're not in college anymore," Jisoo announces, "we're whole adults now!" She's holding up her mug as if the beer is some show of how grown up she is - as if Taehyung hasn't seen her throw up after one too many drinks in his dorm toilets (which she wasn't even allowed to be in because well gender segregated housing) innumerable times since freshman year. She's already tipsy - as are most of them, squished next to Yuta - who is considerably less tipsy than her but, well, that's just Yuta - in a sofa meant for one person. Her dark hair is considerably messier than it was 45 minutes ago when she'd shown up, and her oversized cardigan is thrown on the floor thanks to the flood of heat from the alcohol, leaving her in her jeans and tank top which cannot possibly be keeping her warm in the crisp autumn air that Wheein and Hyejin's shitty apartment does nothing to keep out (actually it wasn't that bad, especially relative to the rest of theirs, but it didn't keep the cold out either).

"What you mean," Yuta pipes in, clinking his beer mug with Jisoo's nonetheless, "is that we're old."

"Speak for yourself," Wheein says, "I still feel like, I don't know, a kid?" Her and her girlfriend are curled up next to each other on the mat, a light shawl wrapped over both of them. Hyejin laughs from beside her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek, "well, you look exactly the same as you did in high school." Taehyung fake gags, but also agrees because the three of them did in fact go to the same high school and Wheein genuinely does look the same as she did in year 11 - the look in her eyes is a little more dead though, college will do that to you.

"Get a room," Johnny yells from across the room, Taehyung seconds that, he also finds it ironic given that Johnny's own boyfriend is sprawled across his lap.

"Get an apartment," Wheein fires back, narrowing her eyes at Johnny. And Johnny instantly puts his arms up in defeat, he would've fought anyone else, not Wheein, who despite being the shortest member of their friend group, is inarguably the scariest. 

Jimin giggles from beside Taehyung, "I know Jisoo said we were "whole adults" 10 seconds ago but literally we had this exact same conversation in Sophomore year."

Taehyung nods sagely, "I don't trust anything Jisoo says anymore - honestly don't think I have since she convinced us she was a straight in first year."

Jisoo gasps at that, face full of betrayal - because she's drunk Taehyung genuinely doesn't know whether she's doing it genuinely or out of faux offense. "That's a really sensitive subject for me okay and you're all just out here attacking me-" She starts, before rambling on about how "I was questioning my sexuality, Tae" and "we all thought we were straight at some point" and "I'm just a late bloomer lesbian"! Her friends wear amused smiles and incredulous eyes through the entire monologue and eventually, as usual, it's only Nayeon that can get her to shut up by shoving another beer into her palms.

"Let's get back on topic," Nayeon says, clapping her hands. She's also sober, having been blessed with an unreasonably high alcohol tolerance since high school apparently, "work," she says and everyone groans at once. "Oh yeah yeah yeah call me a buzzkill," Nayeon says, "I just want to know when the fuck Johnny's going to get a job so Hyejin stops whining about how her and Wheein can't have sex because he never leaves their couch on the group chat."

Taehyung raises a brow, "and what group chat would that be?"

Hyejin rolls her eyes, "the one with just the girls."

Johnny lets out a gasp. "Betrayal!" He announces, collapsing against Taeyong (poor, poor, much shorter and smaller than Johnny, Taeyong). "I can't believe you guys have a whole group chat without us - and then use it to bitch about me! I will never get over this attack to my honour." Taeyong rolls his eyes, smiling nevertheless because Taeyong's soft like that, "oh get up you big baby," he says, and Johnny refuses because Taeyong is great but Johnny is an actual little shit.

"Wait," Wheein says, eyes narrowed, "don't you boys have a group chat without us too?"

Taehyung nods, "yeah, we do." He says.

"Except Jisoo's on it," Jimin adds.

Jisoo pumps her fist in the air, "I'M IRREPLACEABLE!" She announces, so loudly that Taehyung fears Wheein and Hyejin will get a noise complaint (again), and then she gets tackled by Yuta and the two of them are laughing and fighting on the floor and eventually Nayeon gets pulled in and both of them are just tickling Jisoo silly while the rest of them exchange amused - slightly exasperated - looks. Eventually they get dragged into it too, and Taehyung is tickling and get tickled at the same time and he's laughing and crying and - God, Taehyung loves his friends. 

“You’re not irreplaceable,” Yuta adds, “we’re just scared of you.”

“Not going to lie, I’ll take it.”

  


  


  


  


  


Unfortunately, long after the night is over, Nayeon's topic of work remains in play.

As mentioned before, Taehyung is an actor, and a struggling one at that. He wants to make it big, of course, that is the dream. But for now Taehyung settles for whatever odd theatre production and film he can get. Taehyung is also no stranger to student films, they're mostly really shitty and pay very little, but it's really as close as Taehyung's gotten to a genuine motion film and that's saying something. 

Speaking of student films, well, Jeong Jungkook.

It all starts one wednesday morning. Taehyung hates wednesday's, they're always just a little further than the end of the week and that's infuriating. Anyway, this particular Wednesday has Taehyung coming back from his waiter gig to see Jimin, Yuta, and Yuta's boyfriend - a chinese college student named Sicheng, about 2 years younger than the rest of them - in their living room. Yuta and Jimin are looking over documents, potentially property and registration forms they need for the studio that neither of them understand, and Sicheng is by the side, typing away on his laptop, probably for some college assignment. God, Taehyung doesn't miss those. 

"Hey, guys," he says as he closes the door behind him. jimin and Yuta both acknowledge him with nothing more than a hum and a slight nod. Sicheng is nicer, he looks up from his laptop and shoots Taehyung a grin, "hi, Hyung!" He says, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Sicheng had warmed up to their group quite nicely, although that was partly because he knew Taeyong and Jimin already through dance, and Johnny through, well, Taeyong. He was a sweet kid really, a double major in Fine Arts and Art History which Taehyung knows by studying Nayeon's college journey is dreadfully difficult and - at least in Nayeon's case - doesn't help you with your final career choice at all. Sicheng was shy at first, in his perpetually paint splattered jeans and ears that turned red at the slightest display of affection. But he'd warmed up to them quite nicely, even becoming friends with some of their other friends who were the same age as him - like Chaeyoung and Lisa who Jisoo knew from college and Nayeon's cousin Mina. 

"What are these two up to," Taehyung says, putting aside his bags and settling on the bean bag next to the one Sicheng was sitting on, pointing his thumb at his friends.

"Going through some documents for the studio."

"Are they understanding any of it.

"I don't think so," Sicheng says, while Yuta says no and Jimin says yes all at the same time.

Taehyung grins sympathetically, "good luck," he says.

Jimin and Yuta just give him a grunt each, eyes glued on their papers. 

"Ooh, Hyung that reminds me," Sicheng says, slamming his laptop shut and moving so he could face Taehyung. Taehyung raises a brow, it's rare for Sicheng to initiate conversation this way, he takes it in pride though, soon he'll be able to claim he's Sicheng's favorite of their friend group (this is not true, Taeyong has basically adopted the kid, and Wheein works at the same non-profit the guy volunteers at, Taehyung doesn't stand a chance).

"So, I know you're like always looking for acting jobs and stuff, right?" Sicheng starts and Taehyung nods back slowly, "perfect," Sicheng continues.

"Well I have this friend, okay. His name is Jeon Jungkook, same age as me - he's a film major, and he's like really good okay, like top of the class at my school and everything." Taehyung lets out a slow whistle of appreciation, Sicheng goes to what is one of the best arts schools in the nation, so being top of the class there really was quite impressive. "Anyway," Sicheng continues, "he's working on his first film sorta thing, and I know student films are typically shitty and what not but Jungkook really is kind of a prodigy and he sent one of my roommates the script to see if he was interested in a part and it genuinely seemed sort of cool. Anyway, he asked us to ask around for anyone interested who fits what he was looking for, and well, all of this is to say, would you maybe be interested in auditioning?"

Taehyung says yes almost immediately, doesn't even think about it to be honest.

Times are hard, okay, he'll take what he can get.

"Sure."

"Really?" Sicheng says, surprise evident on his face, as if he was getting ready to do some convincing. "That's great, Hyung!" He squeals, and Taehyung really does get where Yuta was coming from when he pined over Sicheng for a year and a half, the kid genuinely is adorable, "I'll email you the script like right now and, wait, give me you're phone I'll give you Jihyo's number - she's basically managing the entire process and shit - and also Jungkook's for if you've got doubts about the script and stuff." 

Taehyung grins at him, "sure," he says, "why not?"

Suddenly there are arms around his neck and an excited college junior gushing at his side. "Oh my god, Hyung, thank you so much! You won't regret it I promise!" Taehyung chuckles and pats Sicheng's back, it's a nice hug given how tall and gangly Sicheng is - Taehyung never thought he'd give good hugs, but well, here they are. He opens his mouth to say something back and then sees Yuta glaring at him with so much vigour that Taehyung genuinely holds back a shiver. Right, possessive boyfriend, never mind. 

Anyway, this is how Taehyung meets Jeon Jungkook.

It goes downhill from there. 

  


  


  


  


  


Jisoo's shows are always great. Again, she is the funniest person Taehyung knows and something about having an audience makes her ten times funnier.

For example, just right now she's doing this bit about her dad and black coffee and it's one of Taehyung's absolute favorites.

_(The bit goes like this: "My dad loved us. He just didn’t care about our general happiness or self-esteem. I remember, one time, we were really little kids. I have a sisters and a brother, both older than me, and all three of us were in our family car going out of town with our parents. So, we’re going on the highway, we’ve been on the road for three hours, and in the distance we see a McDonald’s. We see the golden arches and we got so excited! We started chanting, “McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!” And my dad pulled into the drive-thru, and we started cheering._

_And then, he ordered one black coffee for himself._

_And kept driving._

_And, you know, as mad as that made me as a little kid, in retrospect, that is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. How perfect is that? He had a vanload of little kids, and he got black coffee. The one thing from McDonald’s no child could enjoy! My dad is cold-blooded. He once shushed a kid during Lion King on Broadway. That actually happened. We were at Lion King on Broadway, and there was a five-year-old behind us going, “Look, it’s Pumbaa! Look, it’s Timon!” And my dad turned around and said, “Are you going to talk the entire time?” He’s my hero.")_

Nonetheless, as much as Taehyung loves this bit, and as much as Taehyung loves Jisoo's shows, he really can't focus right now.

Him, Nayeon, and Johnny are all watching, along with Jisoo's on-and-off girlfriend, college senior and it-girl Jennie Kim. It's at this bar downtown that Jisoo's gotten quite popular at - popular enough to get recognized by basically everyone there, and to get free drinks, that's the more exciting part. The bar does stand up sessions every other week, where they invite local comedians - this is Jisoo's sixth or seventh time being invited, it's actually quite a big deal, Taehyung's excited for her. But, he, for the life of him, cannot focus on her show right now. She's moved onto a new bit, one that recounts an incident Taehyung was actually there for.

_("Had a lot of strange interactions on the street. Years ago, a friend of mine and I were walking down the street and a homeless guy came up to us and he walked up to us and he pushed my friend. He pushed my friend in the chest and then he said these things, in this order: He pushed him and said, "Excuse me, I am homeless, I am gay, I have AIDS, I'm new in town..." You're gonna close with new in town? That is not the most dramatic thing that you just said. As they say in the movie Jerry Maguire: "You had me at AIDS!"  
  
Here's how I would've ordered those things. I would've said: "Excuse me, I'm new in town and it gets worse.")_

"What's up with you," Nayeon says, nudging him on the side, "you're usually as engrossed in Jisoo's shows as Johnny is." She point at Johnny, who's sitting on Taehyung's other side, eyes glued on the stage and the sides of eyes crinkling in mirth, he whoops every chance he gets, loud enough to have nearby audience members shoot him dirty looks every time he does so. Dammit Johnny.

"Nothing, nothing," Taehyung says, but then backtracks, Nayeon should know, Nayeon is smart, Nayeon can help, "actually, no, it isn't nothing."

"Do tell," Nayeon says with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Well, it's this guy," Taehyung starts, and well, fuck, that was a bad move because Nayeon's eyes immediately light up in excitement as she leans forward towards, "nothing romantic sheesh," he says, and she instantly recoils, sighing. Taehyung narrows his eyes but continues anyway. "Okay, yeah so the other day Yuta and Sicheng were over at our apartment, and Sicheng basically told me about this film this kid from his college was making. He said he thought I'd be good for the role and he sent me the script and shit - and it was like a pretty good script okay, like I know I'm a film nerd and pretentious about this shit and what not, but genuinely the script was pretty good, especially because like student films are so so bad like you remember that one I did for that one chick 2 years ago, that was terrible-"

"Let's get back the guy, maybe?

"Right, right," Taehyung says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "So yeah, this dude. He's like a 3rd year in the same school Sicheng goes to-"

"Woah! That's promising, Sicheng's school is like hella exclusive."

"Right? That's what I was thinking, anyway, the kid sends me the script and he's right it's like genuinely good. Like not just film student good, genuinely a pretty decent script - and that's saying a ot because student films are just always so bad, you know?"

"I know - Jisoo and I had to get high to enjoy that. What was it called again? Something really pretentious-"

"The Subtle Philosophy of The Round and The Square."

Nayeon blinks, "yeah," she says, " _that_ \- anyway, back on topic, tell me about film school dude."

Taehyung slumps further into the booth their nestled into. "Well there really isn't much to say," Taehyungs, "just three things, really." Nayeon looks at him expectantly and Taehyung sneaks a glance away to see that both Johnny and Jennie are still engrossed in Jisoo's show - which is going full swing really, she's still on the new in town story. Taehyung loves that one.

_(Didn't that guy like practice his pitch at all in the mirror that morning and just figure out what he was gonna say, you know, just like, just like in the morning be like "All right what'm I gonna do today, what'm I gonna do right? I'll walk up and say hello. No wait that's too subtle. I'm gonna push him and I'm gonna say 'I'm new in town' No, no, hold back hold back, save 'em, build to that. How 'bout I go up to him and I push him and I go, "I have AIDS." No that's too strong, all right. I'll walk up to him, I'm gonna push him I will start with the fact that I am homeless, as that is a given. Then for a little back story I will pepper in the fact that I am gay," which I know it's tough for gay youths on the street, but that's not like a reason for money. You can't just be like "Can you help me out? I'm very gay. I'd like a few dollars."  
  
I always love how he phrased it by the way. He didn't say he was living on the streets, he was like "I'm new in town" like it was intriguing. Like he wanted me to set him up with somebody  
Like I have a friend who's like "There's no single guys left in Manhattan!"_

_And I'm like "I know someone who's new in town."_

_"What are three other things about him?")_

Taehyung sighs.

"Well, number 1. I got the role."

Nayeon's eyes light up in excitement the withering frown on Taehyungs face obviously throws her off a little. “What? Tae, that's great!" Taehyung sighs, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "I haven't gotten to 2 and 3 yet." Nayeon raises a brow, taking a long suffering sip from her mojito. "Well," she says, "go on then, what are points 2 and 3?"

“Well, number 2) He's really hot, and number 3) he's a _massive_ _dick_."

Nayeon blinks at him.

"Is one or has one?"

Taehyung groans into his hands. This fucking sucks. 

**Author's Note:**

> ik my ult bias jisoo pops up like all over the place but that's cos i love her lemme be


End file.
